The Demise of Simon
by dop3
Summary: Simons life starts to deteriorate as he succumbs to his drug addiction because he is a prostitute.
1. Prostitutin'

The Demise of Simon 

"You know, I didn't always live on the street. I know it's hard to believe but I actually came from a beautiful, loving, caring, large, religious family. I don't know how I screwed up my life; all I know is that everything just went downhill so fast.

Lets go back to where and when it all started, last winter when I had just killed that boy in a car accident, and mom and dad found about my incestual relationship with Ruthie.

Well I was invited to a party and I decided why not? I mean I had no friends because of that fact my dad is the communities pastor. Who wants to be friends with the son of a preacher man? God I love that song…

Anyways so I was at this party and like all these people were drinking and smoking weed. I of course had never done any of this but I wanted to impress this really hot guy, yah I'm gay deal with it. If you could tell by my overly feminine appearance then you are stupid.

It all got worse after that. He made me sniff this white powder and I got addicted. I know so tragic huh?

Now guess where I am? I am sitting here on a dumpy corner beside my garbage bag that doubles as a sleeping bag and coat. I'm anorexic skinny and all my money goes to my addiction to speed. I'm writing a ficken life story on my tragic life in hopes that it will get published and I wont be homeless anymore. Like that bitch who wrote Harry Potter.

But for right now I have two jobs stripping and prostituting myself. No they're not the most fun job you could have but they get me to my next fix.

I write in my "diary" (aka napkins and sex show flyers stuck together by gum to make a book) as my boyfriend/pimp walks up.

"Fuck Simon what the hell are you doing? Writing on garbage? God do you need another hit?" he asks as he drags me by the arm to the corner of the street.

"now you stand here until a horny man comes to buy you for the night! You need to make me some money NOW!" I cringe as he beats my pansy ass. "Remember I m saving up to buy you that lovely evening gown?" with that he leaves and I m all alone.


	2. Working for Crack

I am pushed out of the black Mercedes by a fat middle-aged man, my face scrapes the pavement and I cry. I don't know how my life got so wrong. How did I end up giving blowjobs for five dollars when I used to be paid fifteen? Oh well, I made two hundred dollars today, which will only last a day if I'm lucky with my extreme crack addiction. Maybe I should try rehab?

I ponder all these deep meaningful thoughts as I get out my crack baggie and snort some crack. After a few minutes I get strength to lift myself up off the sidewalk. It's beside a playground and everyone is giving me disgusted looks, which brings tears to my eyes again. If only I was a child again…

I am jolted out of my musings as a group of elementary kids point and laugh at me. One throws a rather large rock that hits me in the face. I fall to the ground for a second time that day yet this time is doesn't hurt. I feel no pain. The crack makes me feel so wonderful I start rolling around on the ground until I am interrupted.

" What the fuck Simon you crack whore?!" It's my boyfriend/pimp Alfonso. He is a 36-year old Greek man who moved here to become a taxi driver but became involved in the sex trade. I love him. He is my soul mate.

"Hey Alfy! I missed yooou!" I scream as I get up for a hug only to have him punch me in the face as I came close.

" Hey Simmy," He started dragging me to his car, " I have a present for you when we get back to the apartment ok?"

I shriek with glee, I wonder what kind of gift he got me? I will have to mark down this glorious special day down in my "diary".

We pull up to our apartment building and I run till I reach our room. I am so excited you don't even know. No human in the world could ever feel as excited as I do in this moment.

I burst through the door after Alfonso and he goes into our bedroom to get my gift. When I see it I drop to the floor weeping at the most beautiful gown I have ever seen. It is fuchsia pink with giant pink bows on the shoulders reminiscent of the 80's.

"I saw this at the discount store and knew it would suit you, now put it on and show me!" Alfonso instructs.

I start stripping off all my clothes hoping that my emaciated body still sexually excites him.

As I pulled up the dress Alfonso screamed and it wasn't in pleasure, and that's when my life- as shitty as it was- got even worse.


	3. Penis whipping

There Alfonso lay, a pool of blood slowly surrounding him. I screamed. Then I finished putting on my dress. I wanted to look attractive for when the police came. After that I went into the bathroom and found Alfonso's secret stash of coke. He kept it tucked in a hole in the wall, real original. I snorted four big, fat lines then dialed 9-1-1.

" OH MY FUCKING GOD MY BOYFRIEND WAS JUST SHOT!" I screamed into the receiver.

Before I could say anymore the phone was ripped out of my hand and whipped me in the head with it! Damn that was kinky…

" Simon you're coming with me!" a voice roared.

I turned around and was faced with Jamal-DeShawn. Yes that is his real name and yes he is black. He also happened to be my number one client. And he had the biggest penis I had ever seen. He gave me some of my most painful and pleasurable experiences of my life, and for that I thank him.

" Never! You killed Alfonso! He was my life!" I fell to the floor, shaking. From the cocaine or Alfonso's death I'm not sure.

" Fuck you! You know he can never please you the way I can!"

Alfonso made long drawn out moan. He was dying. Like actually _dying._ I started to crawl towards him. I would carry him on my back to the hospital. How heroic. Maybe I could get on the news…?

Before I could reach him Jamal-DeShawn whipped out his monster penis and started slapping me in the face.

It was new and sexually exciting. Something I had never experienced before. Maybe this sexy black man could please me in a way Alfonso never could?

" Simon if you come with me willingly I will give you all the coke in the entire world! If I have to force you I will only give you weed." Well. Like that was a hard decision.

" Ok. But let me tell you from this point on everything you do to me I will consider as rape!" He picked me up off the floor. I only weighed an astonishing 85 pounds now.

" Bitch shut up!" He shoved me into the trunk of his car and sped off to his government housing.


End file.
